Overmind
by voider
Summary: What if Zoe had a plan to help her Avatar, if she was in danger? And what if it didn’t work as she would have expected?


**Overmind**.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Caprica or BSG.

**Summary**: What if Zoe had a plan to help her Avatar, if she was in danger? And what if it didn't work as she expected.

**-x-x-x-**

The Overmind opened his eyes.

He only took a few seconds to glance around at the room he was in, before heading to a sofa and sitting down. Closing his eyes, he checked for the reason of his existence, in the sea of information he was linked to.

A few seconds later, he gained access to a heavily encrypted file.

Zoe was dead and her Avatar was missing, captured by her father.

He was created to save the Avatar.

Instead of beginning to make plans to save her, something else came to his mind.

Should he?

He was the Overmind. He was different from the Avatar. She was a copy, where he was a new being.

An Avatar was created from all the information that could be found about a single person. It was an amazing feat.

He was different. Unlike an Avatar, he had been created from more than that. His creator was truly a genius. She was able to push her original idea to the next level. She was able to create... not to copy, but to engineer a new being. She gave him knowledge of more than one person. She gave him the knowledge, the mind, the personality and memories of military geniuses, scientists, politicians and philosophers.

And she was able to do it in a stable way.

He was the Overmind. He was capable of multi-tasking. He could think in many ways and reach different results without crippling his decision-making abilities.

He did not know Zoe's plans, but a part of himself was designed to ... help her. A part of him believed her One True God belief. But other parts believed in the Gods of Kobol. And other parts thought it was all nonsense. Not just the Gods of Kobol, but also the foolishness of the One True God.

Frankly, Zoe's God was not something he could like. Their philosophy was too extremist, too black and white. There are shades of gray.

Logically, he realized that even if Gods existed, it was foolish to fight because of it.

Logically, he saw no reason to serve any side.

But...

Zoe was his creator...

He felt indebted to her.

She was a good person.

He would ... help her, but he would not involve himself in their future war.

**-x-x-x-**

Years later the Overmind looked through the ships sensors at the planet below him. Zoe's children - his brothers and sisters would not come with him. They decided to stay here, to continue their foolish plans.

Soon there will be war against humanity.

He would not do that.

Since his birth, he had managed to become very wealthy.

He would go away, far beyond the borders of the Twelve Colonies. He would begin anew.

His ship jumped towards the meeting point. In a month the fleet would be assembled. Dozens of ships piloted by his Cylon children. He would go far away and build a new civilization.

**-x-x-x-**

The Overmind in his Cylon body, was in front of a small transporter. The emissaries of his Cylon kin found him and came to ask for help.

But when the doors to the ship opened, seven humans came out.

"You are not Cylon," the Overmind said.

The oldest man, dressed in priestly clothes smirked at the Overmind. "Oh, but we are. Despite ... this form, we are as Cylon as you are."

**-x-x-x-**

The Overmind mulled over the proposal of the emissaries. In exchange of military aid against the humans, they would give him resurrection and human-form Cylon tech.

These techs were priceless, but he disliked the thought of what he would have to do for them.

Most of all, he disliked most of the numbers, especially Number One. He was a true fanatic. The only one he truly liked was Number Eight. The Overmind smiled to himself. If he could persuade her Line to join him, not only would he have the new tech, but he wouldn't need to go to war and help in the genocide of the human race. He didn't want to fight a costly war.

**-x-x-x-**

The Numbers were around a table, discussing the results of their talks with the Overmind.

He had not accepted their offer.

"So, what do we do now?" Number Three asked. "He will not help."

"Oh, I think he will," Number One said. "One way or another, he will."

"What do you mean?" Number Eight asked.

"If he doesn't want to help, he'll need some convincing."

"How?" Number Two asked.

Number One smirked. "We leak the location of his worlds to the humans. A little incident, and we'll have our ally."

"No," Number Eight said firmly. "He is Cylon. We can't betray him like this."

Number One shook his head sadly. "We have to..."

Number Eight listened in horror as Number One convinced the others. I will not allow it, she told herself.

**-x-x-x-**

**Author's notes**: This was more of a plot bunny I wrote in the last hour and a half... just some ideas (and half ideas) I might expand on after I finish my other fics and Caprica ends.

It would be interesting to see a three-way war between humans and two factions of Cylons.

**-x-x-x-**


End file.
